Second Coming
by StrawberryTrapper
Summary: This is centers around oc characters #17, Tsubame and #14, Chihiro with their confused Ashikabi's; and their participation in the Sekirei Plan. Each of them have something to gain in the Sekirei project, but will it destroy them? This also features many of the cannon Sekirei characters. (Rated M for violence, language, sexual situations, and boobs.)
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** Hello! I absolutely _looooove_ Sekirei, and I've wanted to write a fanfic about that amazing anime/mana for a _loooong_ time- now I finally have! I was inspired to actually begin writing this by the amazing RykOakwine and his equally as amazing fanfic, No Game for Old Men! Please make sure to check it out as well! I worked really hard, I hope you all do enjoy but please leave feedback! Thank you very much!

-Yuli

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

A piece of strawberry shortcake shined in the moonlight as it was being eaten, quickly devoured in a minute.

"Mm!" A satisfied smile appeared on pink lips, a small hand patting a trim stomach. "That was good!" A feminine voice rang out, brown boots clicking onto the cement side walk. Small hands clutched onto a cat-shaped purse, a long, flowing, off-white skirt that ended just above her ankles swayed as she walked. Nimble fingers pushed circular modern glasses towards her face, reflecting off the moonlight. Naoko Kobayashi stopped underneath a streetlamp where the crosswalk was; stretching her clothed arms and releasing a silent yawn. It was roughly around 21:00 (9:00pm), and Naoko was extremely tired. Opening emerald irises, directly across from her on the other side of the street on the opposite sidewalk was another girl. Naoko smiled awkwardly at the other, studying her closely. She had long hair that was so orange Naoko couldn't even call it 'red', a white with thin black vertical striped button up shirt, a black tie, an overall dress that began under her large bust with material which definitely wasn't denim; more like a light blue cotton material that made the dress go into a flowing short skirt type of look, black thigh highs, and brown loafers that school girls would wear. It was kind of… cute. Naoko smiled at how cute the outfit was, but her smile quickly evaded once she focused on the girls' face. She looked like she was lost, dazed, sad, and just… in another planet.

Snapping Naoko back into reality, a white walking figure appeared on the crosswalk light, signaling her to go. She took a step, but quickly tripped on a rock that she hadn't noticed. Falling on her face, her glasses knocked off her face and into the street.

"A-Ahh!" Naoko yelped, scrambling to her feet. Feeling that her glasses weren't on, she, with her limited vision, spotted them on the road. What she failed to notice, however, that a car was speeding down the street. Walking onto the road, she reached for her glasses—directly in front of the car. Seconds before a fatal accident, Naoko and her glasses were pulled back onto the sidewalk.

"—?!" Naoko yelped, breathing heavily as the car whirred past her. Turning to what pulled her back; she was surprised to see the same girl as before. She had grey coloured eyes that Naoko must have missed when she studied her; they were so beautiful yet mysterious. Those mystical grey orbs stared into Naoko's, soft lips forming to say a simple, yet blunt

"Be careful."

"Uh…" Naoko paused, memorized by all that was happening around her. "O-o…okay…" She spoke softly, pallid hands gripping onto her glasses tightly. Before she knew it, the girl had disappeared, leaving Naoko breathless.

"What… was that…?" She questioned, placing her sleek glasses onto her face. Eyes focusing like a camera lens, Naoko gazed at the world around her, unsure of what to do. Shaking her head, the small female grasped onto her bag tightly, and dashed off to her destination.

"… She pulled me back, and then just ran away!" A frail voice spoke erratically, but quickly retracted once she was conscious of this fact. Naoko was a very soft spoken girl who didn't like to cause scenes or draw any form of attention to her. She was usually found in a café, book store, or the library reading books on end to help extract herself from her lonely life. Naoko wasn't particularly happy with her life—or even herself. She didn't have anything exciting going on, she was always alone, and no one really associated themselves with her. She wasn't always like this, though. She once had so many friends, so much potential, so much of well… everything. But her parents divorced, her mother remarried while her father died a miserable drunk, her step father did some… inappropriate things to her, her mother ignored her, and one by one each of her 'friends' left. So, in response, she acted out. She was the stereotypical bad girl; getting into fights and not caring about the world around her, attempting destroy her already broken life. But one day, she realized how her attitude was destroying her when her mother kicked her out. It was then that Naoko realized that she needed to change. So, she returned to her love of reading, chopped off her hair, moved away, and started over… but no one told her how hard resetting her life would actually be. The only real joy in her life was her boyfriend, Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi and Naoko began dating when she moved to Shinto Teito, and soon started a full blown relationship. They've been going steady for about 3 years now, and everyone was waiting for Kiyoshi to pop the question. But he hadn't yet… Naoko wondered if he even wanted to.

"I hope I can meet her again… I want to properly thank her…" Naoko was walking down the street with Kiyoshi, waiting patiently for a response from him. But all he did was kind of nod, and gaze off to the side. His girlfriend noticed this, and sighed, feeling extremely helpless. As of late, Kiyoshi had been very… distracted, not having any time for Naoko. She tried prying into him, but he immediately shut her out and told her he was fine. Of course Naoko didn't believe it—she wasn't stupid.

"A…are you listening?" She cautiously questioned, gazing up at him through her glasses.

"Oh…uh… yeah honey, you look super cute today." The Japanese man's words stabbed into Naoko like a knife. She just wanted to scream 'what's the matter with you?!', but restrained herself. Heaving a heavy sigh, she glanced down at her outfit, wondering if he was at least giving an honest compliment. She adorned herself in her normal attire: A mint green sweater, long flowing white skirt, and knee high brown boots that were mostly covered by her skirt. Her straight dark brown hair was cut into a choppy yet neatly styled bob with bangs, but her two front pieces of hair were long enough where they almost landed on her shoulders. She was a very pretty girl, but she would never see herself as such. Her boyfriend wasn't bad himself, with choppy black hair, blue eyes, a black cardigan with a maroon undershirt, blue jeans, and a pair of white sneakers.

"Thank… you…" Naoko wanted to cry, she felt like she was losing him, but didn't know why. She didn't understand why he was being so aloof… so cruel. Tears welled in her pretty green eyes as she thought about losing her boyfriend, teeth grit as she tried to fight them back. Finally composing herself, she looked up to see that he was well… gone. She gasped, frantically looking around for him—but he was nowhere to be seen.

While she was searching for him, that beautiful orange hair caught her eye, flowing past her. Turning towards where the hair was going, it donned on Naoko that it was the same girl as before!

"Ah w-wait, please!" Naoko waved her arms, following the other. She followed her into an alley, seeing her stand between two girls in dark grey cloaks. One was wrapped in gauze and had huge gauntlets with… fingers like knives; while the other had heavy combat gloves and bright pink hair. Naoko felt anxiety pool into her stomach, filling her entirely; yet, she did not want to leave—she had to watch. She hid behind a trash can, poking her head out slightly to see what was going on. The orange haired girl stood with her defenses up, eyeing the two carefully.

"C'mon 17, face your punishment!" The pink haired one snarled, raising her fist to hit '17.' The wrapped one raised her gauntlets that almost resembled claws, ready to strike in unison with the other. Naoko gulped, taking a shaky breath, and stepping out behind the trashcan.

"Excuse me!" She spoke nervously, waving her arms and stepping in between the girls while standing beside '17.' The two girls lowered their hands, staring at Naoko questionably.

"What the hell do you want?!" The pink haired one barked at Naoko, sending a chill down her spine.

"I… I don't think you guys should fight! Why don't you all just talk whatever this is out at a café or something…I…I'll pay!"

"Piss off!" The pink haired girl yelled, raising her fist again. "Or you'll get hurt too!"

"I-I'm not…not leaving! S-she saved me now, I have to save…her…" Naoko shut her eyes, holding her breath—preparing for the worst.

"Tch… fine bitch!" She was about to punch the girl straight in the face, but halted once pink irises landed upon what unfolded before her.

17's plump lips pressed against Naoko's thin ones, grey orbs shut tight as the other's widened. Erupting from her back seemed to be a pair of wings, big and beautiful wings. Parting lips from the girl, 17 turned to face the pink haired one, narrowing her grey eyes.

"You—!" The other female yelled, taking her fist and attempting to punch 17 in the face, but to no avail. Grasping onto her hand, 17 opened her mouth to let out a

"I will not stand for your abuse any longer, Benitsubasa." The newly identified Tsubame yelled, taking Benitsubasa's hand and twisting it, causing the other to scream out in pain.

"YOU FUCKING CUNT!" Benitsubasa attempted to hit her with her other hand, but Tsubame quickly dodged it and head butted her, causing the angry girl to fall back on her ass.

"W-who are you…?!" The grey haired one stepped back, too stunned to use her attacks. Tsubame's grey irises shifted towards the other, allowing her to fix her posture and speak clearly.

"I am #17, Tsubame, Sekirei of the Phoenix." Tsubame returned to her defensive position, eyeing the other carefully.

"Benitsubasa, Haihane, leave. She's been winged; we cannot bring her back now." A commanding voice came from atop one of the buildings on the alleyway, clutching onto her nodachi tightly. Haihane immediately followed orders, appearing beside the other.

"But, Karasuba—!" Benitsubasa protested, but was quickly shut down. "This aint over, swallow." Benitsubasa sneered, disappearing along with Haihane.

Turning towards Naoko, her eyebrows raised seeing the other on the ground, all the way backed up against one of the brick walls. She was breathing heavily, blush dying her pale face red, glasses fogged and falling off her face. Bending down, Tsubame smiled and fixed Naoko's glasses, bushing herself.

"W…" Naoko began, causing Tsubame to tilt her head.

"W-w…"

"W-wha…"

"W-what was that!? Why d-did you kiss me?! W-what is your problem!? I…I'm not into girls!" Naoko screamed, grabbing the girl by the shoulders and shaking her. "I-I have a boyfriend! W-why would you…why?!" Tears began to form in the angry girl's eyes, which were looking directly into the others.

"I… I love you… that's why." Tsubame spoke quietly, a very concerned expression on her face.

"W-WHAT?! YOU L-LOVE ME?! No! N-no you can't… I don't k-know you!"

"But… you're my ashikabi… I love you… I will protect you… do whatever you need…"

"W-Whaaaat?!"

Heavy footsteps pressed onto the wooden staircase, black hair covering weary blue eyes. Big calloused hands shoved into small jean pockets, white teeth gnawing on a piece of strawberry-flavoured gum. Kiyoshi wasn't very in touch with his feelings, but he knew that he was stressed; so stressed it was causing him to distance himself from his beloved Naoko. He loved Naoko, loved the way she would get all red and stutter while she was embarrassed, her cute smile, her array of sweaters, books, and cat-themed items. He loved how she would go on and on about her day, usually repeating herself because she was a little ditzy and didn't remember which parts of her stories she had already said. He loved the way she would cling to him while they slept—with her stuffed cat, Bebe, in between them. Kiyoshi just loved… her. But, it was becoming extremely difficult to be with her. He didn't know if he should stay or go, he loved her so much that the thought of leaving tore him to pieces… but if he stayed, his secret that's been stashed in a hotel until his money ran out would tear _them_ to pieces.

Sighing, Kiyoshi shook the thoughts about Naoko out of his head; inserting the key and unlocking the door. The young Japanese male stepped inside the small, cramped apartment he and Naoko shared, shutting the door behind him. Their apartment was modern and more westernized in style, but still maintained traditional Japanese-style components. Setting aside his keys and removing his jacket, he froze once he heard a sultry, yet angry voice interrupt the silence.

"You still haven't told her about me, have you, Kiyoshi?"

"Ugh…" Kiyoshi signed in annoyance, spitting out his gum at the trashcan by the front door. "No, I haven't, Chihiro." He hissed, turning around to face a slender, yet curvaceous woman leaning against the wall; turning to meet _his sekirei._

* * *

 **Note:** Benitsubasa calls Tsubame "Swallow" because in Japanese, the name Tsubame (燕) means "Barn Swallow", which is the opposite of what Tsubame referred to herself as—"Sekirei of the Phoenix".

Naoko's name can be written as 直子, meaning "Straight child" which relates to her straight forward personality, also in certain writing/aspects her name can mean "green child", relating to the colour of her eyes.

Kiyoshi's name can be written as 淳, meaning "Pure", which is ironic due to his secret of having his own sekirei.

Chihiro's name is written as 千博, meaning "A thousand fathoms", this is also the name of the heroine in Spirited Away.

Tsubame's outfit is the same as Asa Shigure's from the anime series Shuffle!

Naoko's outfit is the same as a Project Diva F module for Luka Megurine for the song "Megane"- this outfit module is called "light and fluffy"

Second Coming refers to the poem "Second Coming" by W.B. Yeats


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** I worked very hard on this, _please_ review!

I also based this chapter off of a very, _very_ recent and painful experience, so yeahhh!

Don't forget to check out No Game for Old Men by RykOakwine

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Tears built up in green eyes, beginning to stream down red cheeks. Glasses were covered in water droplets, making it difficult to see. Sniffling and sobbing uncontrollably, the girl held onto her purse tightly, avoiding all eye contact with other pedestrians. Naoko didn't really know what to do or how to feel; first her boyfriend seemingly abandons her, next she gets in the middle of a cat fight, and finally some girl kisses her and calls her some awkward name—claiming that she loves her! Light rain began to drizzle on the small girl, causing her to sob more. Trailing behind her was Tsubame, glaring at anyone who whispered about her crying ashikabi. Tsubame wanted to hold her until she stopped crying, but Naoko yelled at her to leave her alone… which of course, she couldn't do. But, she would give her space and obediently trail behind her. Grey irises widened once the other stopped walking, which caused her to stop as well. Turning around, Naoko had a very pained expression on her face as she stared directly into Tsubame.

"Just… J-just because I stepped in to help you… d-doesn't mean you _love_ me." Naoko's words hurt Tsubame, but she continued to listen to her love speak.

"You don't even know what love is… I-I have a boyfriend and I...lo…I lo… I like him, a lot." Naoko found it hard to say 'I love him' because of all the pain he has been putting on her lately… she was too afraid to say something that he wouldn't say back.

"But…" Tsubame began, eyes locked onto Naoko's, taking a small step closer to her. "…I do love you. I can feel it… my ashikabi."

"Ashikabi? W-why do you keep saying that?!" Naoko yelped, blushing heavily from embarrassment.

"Ashikabi's are who we're supposed to spend the rest of our lives with." Tsubame spoke calmly, trying to make Naoko understand her feelings.

"What… what are you talking about?! You don't even know my name! And I-I'm not an ashikabi!"

"But… you are. And I can learn your name, and you can learn mine and we can spend our lives together… I'll protect you… forever and ever…" Tsubame spoke from the heart, stepping closer to her love, who in response took a step back.

"W-what is wrong with you?! I-I'm not into girls okay?! A-and… you can't protect me forever, there's nothing to protect!" Naoko spoke frantically; ignoring how the rain had began to pick, drenching the girls. "… What… what even are you…?" Naoko finally got to the most important question in this whole messed up scenario.

"My name is Tsubame. I am the 17th sekirei." Tsubame spoke like she was genuinely confused on why Naoko had no idea what she was talking about.

"Sekirei…? What…" Naoko began, but suddenly realized how wet the two were. She wanted to just leave this clearly delusional girl, but she knew that the other had no home to speak of. Sighing in defeat, Naoko turned and motioned for Tsubame to follow her. "We… we can talk about this later… I'll let you stay with me for one night…" Tsubame smiled and nodded, trailing her behind ashikabi.

"What am I supposed to tell her, Chihiro? What do you want from me?" Kiyoshi spoke angrily, throwing his keys down on the small wooden table by the front door.

"I want you to get off your fat, selfish _ass_ and tell her! You are _mine_ , Kiyoshi." Chihiro spat, taking a step out of the shadows and exposing herself. Chihiro has long brown hair that ended at her ass with a dark blue under dye, a large bust with a light blue cropped button up shirt that ended right under her breasts, a large black coat that ended at the back of her knees, black booty shorts that exposed the lines of her black thong, a pair of lace up black leather boots that went all the way up to her thighs, and crystalline violet irises that stood out more than any of her voluptuous body. Seeing her fully in the light made the male gulp and his face redden. Looking to the side, Kiyoshi averted her gaze, trying to retain his angry attitude.

"Chihiro, Naoko and I have been together for so long… I can't just throw her away over you…"

"Over _me?_ Puh-lease." Chihiro narrowed her eyes, waltzing over to a picture and picking it up. The picture had Naoko and Kiyoshi at last year's summer matsuri; Kiyoshi's arm was around Naoko, who was holding a candy apple in one hand and a goldfish in another. They both were smiling so happily, like nothing could ever break them. Staring intently at the framed photograph, Chihiro smiled and began to crush it in her hand, breaking the wooden frame and beginning to shatter the glass. "… It's more obvious then you think, sweetie. You aren't happy—which is why you accepted me." She turned to face him, smiling sadistically. Watching the picture of the happy couple being destroyed, Kiyoshi gulped as anxiety pooled into his chest.

"W-what are you doing?!" He yelled, taking the destroyed picture out of her hands. Looking down, he saw that his efforts were in vain; Kiyoshi grit his teeth, feeling tears in his eyes. He wasn't angry that the picture was damaged—but because she was right. This relationship was ending, and it was his fault. He wasn't happy anymore. Naoko was an amazing girl, but he had deep rooted issues that she just couldn't help him fix. Kiyoshi came from a very wealthy family with two brothers and sisters… none of which was happy. His family, the Shimizu's, became famous in Japan for selling some… questionable things they called 'canned fish' to Hiroshima after the bombing to help supply the victims. Since the Shimizu's were so famous and wealthy; they wanted to keep the money in the family. Many cases of inbreeding went on in that family, and Kiyoshi had to escape. He disassociated himself from his family, made his own money—even changing his own name. Hibiki Shimizu became 'Kiyoshi Ito"… but no matter what name the male went by, he couldn't escape the emotional damage from his family. Kiyoshi was a broken man who Naoko couldn't fix. But Chihiro… she was another story.

Chihiro came into Kiyoshi's life in a very awkward way. She one day bumped into him, and from the moment their eyes met—they knew they were in love. Chihiro could feel the bond; she knew he was her ashikabi. Before she knew it, without a word or any form of contact, she kissed him. He didn't fight it, they held each other and kissed passionately, Kiyoshi didn't even notice her wings! Of course right after the kiss, the awkwardness and anxiety ensued; but they both knew that no matter what happened, they were meant to be. Chihiro explained what sekirei were, and how Kiyoshi and she were in it until the end… for eternity. Chihiro did have a somewhat abrasive personality, but she was fiercely loyal and didn't hesitate to speak her mind. Kiyoshi admired that— _needed_ that. Naoko was a nice sweet girl, but was too passive for her own good. She would try to communicate and tap into how Kiyoshi was feeling, but when he immediately shut her out she would get so anxious and shut down herself. Chihiro however, she'd speak her mind and in a way pressure him to speak his. As awful as that sounded—it worked. He'd answer her no problem, he _admired_ her; _loved_ her. Turning his head, he heard a key being inserted into the door, preparing to turn.

"Fuck!" Kiyoshi whisper-yelled and took a hold of Chihiro and pulling her away—dropping the picture. Dragging the sekirei into the guest room, Kiyoshi pushed her into the closet. "Please, please, **_please_** stay in here…l-let me talk to her okay?!" He pleaded, beginning to sweat and pant nervously. Chihiro scowled, but nodded.

"I'll give you one hour, if it's not done by then—I'm stepping in."

"Okay, okay, thank you!" Kiyoshi kissed her softly, closing the closet door and rushing out of the guest room, looking at Naoko and the girl beside her.

"Uh, Naoko… who is this?" Kiyoshi began, staring at Tsubame. Tsubame looked directly into Kiyoshi, her pretty grey eyes beginning to narrow once she realized he was the 'one her ashikabi loved'. Naoko stared into Kiyoshi's eyes, feeling anxiety and discomfort flooding into the black waters of her mind. Her green irises shifted over toward Tsubame, staring at her intently. She was beautiful and seemed to care more about Naoko in an hour then Kiyoshi did in the last few months. Sighing, Naoko requested for Tsubame to go into the guest room, where the door was oddly open for some reason. Tsubame nodded, walking obediently into the room with the open door, closing it behind her. Looking down, Naoko noticed the destroyed picture of the two, picking it up silently.

"Look Nao… we need to talk." Kiyoshi spoke almost indifferently, trying to mask the sadness and anxiety inside him.

"You left me…"

"What…?"

"You left me… in the street…"

"O-oh… about that I… I'm so sorry I…"

"You left me…"

"Naoko…"

"You're trying to break up with me… aren't you…?"

"Naoko… look it's just… your personality doesn't click with mine…" Kiyoshi spat, averting her pained expression. "I care about you Nao, and I love you… I-I do but I just… I can't… you stress me out…" Hearing those words made Naoko's eyes widen, thin drown brows knit in confusion and what seemed to be anger, an emotion she had bottled up ever since moving to Shinto Teito. Due to her unruly past, Naoko tried to not let anger, jealousy, or well… anything negative get to her… but everything Kiyoshi had done and said were beginning to add up.

"I… _I_ stress _you_ out?" Contrary to her normally soft and kind of high-pitched voice, Naoko's voice now was cold and unforgiving. Brooding in these dark, intense feelings, Naoko finally felt herself snap. "I stress you out…?! I have always been there for _you_ , Kiyoshi! Every tear you shed, every bullshit dream you had—I always fucking listened! I was there for you when no one else was! I'm the only one who can put up with every miniscule problem you had, _I WAS THERE!_ " Naoko finally had spoken up for herself, stomping her foot and balling her fists, trying not to cry. "I _always_ put your bullshit needs ahead of mine, I always helped you and your… your… your selfish ass!"

In the guest room, Tsubame sat on the hard floor and flipped on the T.V. Grey irises stared into the screen, watching an array of animated girls playing instruments and singing a song. The song had some English lines in it, but mostly remained in Japanese, which made Tsubame arch a brow. Hitting the 'guide' button on the remote, the show was called "K-On!"; it was preparing for another episode by showing the ending animation. Tsubame hadn't watched much T.V., and was very surprised that this television was left on an anime show. It was so childish it was almost cute. Humming along to the ending song, she looked at the blonde haired character's hair style, which made the sekirei smile. It was so cute! Maybe her ashikabi would like it… Shaking her head, Tsubame stood up and scanned the room for something to tie her hair with, until her eyes landed on a black ribbon abandoned on the floor. Shrugging, Tsubame took it and tied her hair in a thick, circular looking bun—big bow in the middle of said bun. She also fixed her choppy orange bangs in the reflection of the T.V. screen, smiling in satisfaction once she was complete. Behind the closet door, however, Chihiro watched the other style her hair, scowling once she realized that was _her_ hair ribbon she much had dropped when Kiyoshi shoved her inside the closet. Watching everything through the crack of the closet door, her violet orbs widened once she noticed who this orange-haired beauty was— _Tsubame._ Tsubame and Chihiro went way back… way, _way_ back. Tsubame was only 3 sekirei behind Chihiro, so Chihiro took it upon herself to mentor #17. Chihiro failed to realize how destructive Tsubames' power actually was. Tsubame was nicknamed 'sekirei of the Phoenix' due to her ability to 'rise from the ashes', meaning how no matter how many times Tsubame was defeated and her sekirei crest would disappear, but would always return. Tsubame was doomed to live her life dying and repeating, searching for a new ashikabi in each timeline she lived in. Some sekirei envied the power of not being able to die, but Tsubame and Chihiro knew that this was a power no one wanted. Tsubame broke away from Chihiro once Tsubame found her first Ashikabi, but once Chihiro defeated her—she was stunned to see Tsubame rise from the ashes. Tsubame and Chihiro had a rivalry ever since, due to Tsubame abandoning Chihiro and Chihiro defeating Tsubame and taking her away from her _first_ ashikabi.

Growling at Tsubame from behind the closet door, Chihiro couldn't keep her promise of 'one hour' to her beloved ashikabi. Opening the closet door, the sekirei glared at the other who hadn't noticed that she was there. Turning her head, Tsubame saw Chihiro in all of her glory, causing her to grimace.

"It's nice to see you, barn swallow." Chihiro hissed, high heeled boots walking over to the other. Tsubame remained silent and stood, glaring at her former mentor. Smiling sadistically, Chihiro put herself in a fighting stance as Tsubame did the same. Chihiro's power was her ability to cast spirits to help aid her in her battles, also not to mention her super human strength. The two sekirei charged at each other at the same time, fists flying.

Naoko's train of angry thought stopped once she heard the banging and crashing in the guest room. Walking over to the guest room door, Kiyoshi kept begging her not to open the door, but it was too late. Green irises widened upon seeing the two girls on the floor, seemingly wrestling each other. Staring directly at Chihiro, Naoko felt her heart sink, eyes misty with tears. Pursing her lips, her face turned completely red. Chihiro was on top of Tsubame, both trying to fend each other off; but they stopped once the ending couple came in. Naoko turned around to face Kiyoshi; laying a quick, hard smack on Kiyoshi's full cheeks. The sound of she smack echoed, breaking the silence in the room. But beckoning in the distance was Naoko's breaking heart, shattering into a million pieces. Kiyoshi held his cheek; staring at Naoko's red, puffy, crying face.

"I _hate_ you." Naoko spoke bluntly, not even knowing if she meant those words. "Come on, Tsubame." The crying girl choked, brushing past her ex and grabbing a handful of clothes and other belongings, shoving them into her purse. Tsubame and Chihiro were silent, processing what just happened. Once they did, Chihiro got off of the other, scrambling toward her hurt ashikabi.

"You bitch!" Chihiro cursed, getting ready to chase after her and make her pay, but Kiyoshi stopped her.

"Don't…" He winced, not from the pain on his face but the pain in his heart. He hated knowing that he hurt her… but for now he just… he didn't know what to do.

After packing some supplies, Naoko and Tsubame fled, wandering around. Tsubame held Naoko closely, listening to her sob softly.

"I'm sorry I-I was so mean to you… Tsubame-chan…" Naoko managed to say, allowing the sekirei to hold her as lead her to wherever they were going. "I-I'm… N-Naoko…" Tsubame smiled warmly at her love, not saying a word. They both wandered for quite some time in the pouring rain, until Naoko stopped.

"T-Tsubame-chan… w-what are we doing…? W-we… I dragged someone I don't know with me… o-out in the rain…" Naoko began to cry heavily, but gasped once she was pressed against the others large chest.

"Shh… Naoko, it will be okay…" Tsubame didn't know where they were going, but knew they'd be okay wherever they end up. After an hour of wandering, the two stumbled upon a vacant inn, which the two quickly entered. Inside a woman with silky purple hair greeted the two with a warm smile, letting out a soft:

"Welcome to the Izumo Inn, how may I help you?"

* * *

 **Note:** The ending theme song of the first season of K-On is "Don't Say Lazy", the blonde girl with the bun is Tsumugi Kotobuki.


End file.
